Fatherly advice (Eriol's Journal spinoff)
by Shirono
Summary: Syaoran gives some fatherly advice to Eriol and Touya, the two newest fathers to be.The pregnant Tomoyo is driving Eriol nuts,and Touya...well,you just wanna know how he and Yuki have a kid, right? We all learn a lot about Syaoran and the ways of the fath
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Document

Fatherly Advice (Eriol's Jounal Spinoff)  
By Shirono

Prelude

Syaoran gives some fatherly advice to Eriol and Touya, the two newest fathers to be.The pregnant Tomoyo is driving Eriol nuts,and Touya...well,you just wanna know how he and Yuki have a kid, right? We all learn a lot about Syaoran and the ways of the father...SxS, TxY, ExT

"UUUUUUNG!" Eriol moaned as he held his head. It had been four months since Tomoyo told Eriol that she was pregnant.  
"You'd think someone as sweet as Tmoyo wouldn't be able to get moody, no matter what!" Eriol complained into the phone.  
"Ne, she may be a Tomoyo, but remember, the is still a woman." Syaoran laughed.  
Eriol glared unamusedly at the reciever, as if his stare could travel through the phone.  
"Eriol-kun," Syaoran said cheerfully, "You'll make it. As much as I *hate* to say it, compared to you, I'm a wimp. And if I can survive Sakura, you can survive the gentle Tomoyo. Even when...moody."  
There was a pause.  
"Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"T...thanks."  
Click.

Sakura was standing behind her husband, rocking little Nadeshiko in her arms.  
"Did you just call youself a wimp? Oh leader of the Li clan?"  
"Well, Sakura-chan, when you've been a father for two years, pride isn't that hard to sacrifice. Its not like I need to prove myself to a girl anymore, and I sit in the park babbling "Nasdeshiko-chan is kawaii! Yes she is! yes she is! A boo-boo-boo!". Thats not too manly, eh?"  
Sakura laughed. "Having a kid sure softened you up...."

"Errrriooooolllll!"  
"H..hai, Tomoyo-san?"  
"Come rub my back!?"

Meanwhile, in a small townhouse in Kyoto Japan....

"You didn't."  
"I did."  
"You didn't"  
Yuki stared stubbornly at Touya, his arms crossed and his demeanor demanding.  
"I. Did."  
Touya gave up and sat on the couch next to his husband, holding his head.  
"Fine, you did." He let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a moan and a grunt.  
"Why are you so grumpy!?" Yuki asked indignantly,  
"We have plenty of money, plently of room, plently of love...why Touya?"

"I...just can't believe you really adopted a kid."  
Yuki smirked.  
"I told you I would if you kept working so late. I was bored , Touya, and I have lots more love to give than I can spend on you."  
"How old is he?"  
"Two."  
"Ung....I'm a first time father with a 2 year old?"  
"Well, " Yuki replied." Nadeshiko is almost 2, so I figured that she could have a playmate."  
Touya looked at the innocent, blonde-haired child playing with a stuffed bunny in front of the fireplace.

"So," asked Yuki,"can we keep him?"

...to be continued.

Next:  
What will Tomoyo name her child? and what advice does Syaoran have for Touya? CAN ERIOL SURVIVE Tomoyo when she hits the REALLY BAD mood swings? Its syaoran to the rescue in the first chapter of :"Fatherly Advice" 


	2. By any other name...

fatherly 2

Touya stared at the phone for a few minutes.  
He had agreed. Okay, He and Yuki would raise this child. This two-year old, that they had adopted.  
Yukito was overjoyed.  
But Touya didn't know what to do first.

He put his hand on the phone.  
There were two people he knew that could tell him about being a father.  
His father was too sick.

Would he really do it? Go as far as to......call his neice's father for advice? He may be a dad, but he will always be the GAKI!

Syaoran was tring to feed little Nadeshiko when the phone rang.  
"Nadeshiko...its good, I swear!" Syaoran tried desperately the get the spoonful of bananas into his daughter's mouth, but continually, she turned her head away. "Ie, ie!" She whined.  
The phone continued to ring.  
"Sakura-chan, could you answer that?"  
Drying her hair with a towel in one hand, she picked up the phone with the other.  
"Konnichi wa, Syaoran Li residence."  
"Sakura, don't answer the phone like that." Her brother said gruffly.  
"Why not?" She cooed, "There are enough "Li"s in Japan. I might as well make it clear who lives here."

"Is that your brother again?" Asked Syaoran, wipeing mashed bananas from his shirt. He had heard this argument many times before.

Sakura nodded, still listening to her brother.  
"Can I speak to your husband?"  
"Yes, " she said, puzzled. "Why?"  
"Just...please? It's a guy thing."  
Sakura shrugged and handed the phone to Syaoran.  
"He wants to talk to you."  
He took the phone.  
"And move over, I'll feed her."  
Syaoran stood up and watched as Sakura held a spoon to Nadeshiko's lips, and she smiled and ate it without hesitation. He sighed.  
"Hai, what its it, Onii-san."  
"What did I tell you about that?" huffed Touya.  
"About what ONII-SAN?"He said tauntingly.  
Touya decided it was best not to argue now....even though he thought Syaoran should not address him "Brother..."  
"I need to...talk. Um...you're the only guy with a kid that I can talk to..."  
"Oh, yeah, I heard about Fujitaka. Me and Sakura are gonna visit him this afternoon..."  
"Yeah, Syaoran. I need .....advice." The last word was an almost indistinguishable whisper.  
"You need what?"  
"Advice!" He said so loud that Sakura had heard. "Hoe?"  
"F...from me? Onni-san...."  
Touya sighed again. He wouldn't givve up his ego so easily.  
"Yeah, um.....you see I'm a dad."  
Syaoran, utterly confused, turned on the speaker phone for Sakura to hear. He nodded at her, as if to notion she should listen.  
"Say that again?"  
"I. Am. A. Father."  
"HOOOOOEEEEEEEE???!??!?!??!!"  
Syaoran turned the speakerphone off.  
"Um, how did you manage this?" asked Syaoran.  
"Yuki adopted a little boy while I was a t work."  
"OOOOoooooooooooooo."  
"What is it? What is it?" Asked Sakura, anxiously.  
Syaoran wrote "adopted" on a piece of paper on the counter.  
Sakura nodded, and resumed feeding her daughter.

"I don't know what to do," continued Touya, "I...need some guidelines. Tips. Anything! How to talk, how to act...."  
"What to buy?"  
"Hai." said Touya.  
"Well, " syaoran started, smiling, " He can eat solid foods to a degree, and you want to start...."

In the meantime, in a large house in England....

...Tomoyo was just waking up. She nudged Eriol in the arm. He was reading a book in bed next to her.  
"Ohayo...."  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-san." he replied.  
Tomoyo sat up. "I was thinking...." she started.  
"Yes?" said Eriol, cautiosly. If he said the wrong thing, she would get a tad....bitchy.   
"What should we name the child?"  
"I don't know, dear. Do you have any ideas?"  
"If I did. "she said, with a slight annoyance to the tone, "Why would I be asking you?"  
"Just curious, "said Eriol, trying to keep cool. A moody Tomoyo was no fun.  
"What about Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo.  
Eriol winced. He really, REALLY did not want his child named after the girl his wife used to be in love with...but he didn't want to anger her. Especially so early in the morning.  
"Tomoyo, I don't think so...."  
Tomoyo frowned. But even now, she considered the reasons why this wouldn't be a good idea. She quickly thuoght of something else.  
"Sonomi?"  
Eriol thought. Was this a plot To hook up little Nadeshiko and little Sonomi, after the the love the original two never had? Was Tomoyo thinking that far? Eriol decided it was too complicated to even consider. Besides, he wanted grandkids to carry his magic down the line.  
"No, that would be too complicated. Have you anything original?"  
Tomoyo huffed, getting irritated. She was sure he had detected her alterior motive.  
"Jagaimo."  
Eriol laughed. "I'm not gonna name my daughter "potato."  
"Sakuri."  
Eriol thought. This might work.  
"Okay," he said. "I like that one."  
Tomoyo smiled. "Finally..."

Back in Kyoto Japan...

Touya looked at Yukito.  
"H...hold him?" he asked.  
Yukito looked at Touya, unamusedly. "Just for a second, Touya. He isn't a rotweiler, he's a two-year old boy."  
Touya awkwardly held out his arms to the young boy, who graciously climbed into his embrace.  
Touya thought he felt his heart get a little warmer. The gentle little boy looked up at him with big blue eyes that were so deep, they seemed to never end. He adjusted his grip on the child and he threw his tiny arms around his neck.  
"Da...."  
Touya smiled. "I think I'm gonna like this."  
"What," said Yuki, "You think you can handle being a dad?"  
Touya grinned matter-of-factly. "Of course! What ever gave you a doubt?"  
Yukito tested the bathwater with his forfinger. "I dunno, maybe the fact that you called your little sister's husband for paternal advice?" He grinned madly.  
Touya reddened. "Hush."  
Yukito chuckled warmly.  
"You're so cute when you're trying to be macho," he said, taking the child from Touya and undressing him.  
"What about a name?" asked Touya.  
Yukito smiled. "Well, he already has a name. It kind of lent to why I chose him."  
Touya raised an eyebrow. Uh-oh. Yukito had that "You aren't gonna like this, but it damn funny" grin on his face. "Annnnd?"  
"His name is....Li."

Sakura knocked on her father's door quietly.  
Immediately, two men in black answered the door.  
The ushered her, Syaoran, and Nadeshiko inside.  
"Sakura-chan, " Syaoran whispered, "Sonomi's guards make me nervous...."  
Sakura nodded. But it was a small price to pay. Sonomi, lonely after her daughter went to England, had taken to caring for Fujitaka, who was very ill.  
Sonomi was sitting in a large cushioned chair next the Fujitaka's bed, having a deep conversation with him about something humourous. Fujitaka was laughing.  
"Whats so funny?" asked Syaoran, entering the room.  
"Li-kun, " Fujitaka said, "Surely you have heard of Touya's little surprise?"  
"Yes, we have, " sad Sakura, smiling.  
Fujitaka coughed.  
"How are you feeling, father?" said Syaoran.  
"I'm alright. Still alive, theres something good."  
Sonomi frowned.  
"Nothing is good until you feel better. Are you hungry?" she asked.  
Fujitaka shook his head. "Now let me see little Nadeshiko!" he said heartily.  
Sakura handed the young girl to her grandfather. She reached up to graba handful of his grey hairs.  
"Haaaa!" she giggled.  
So did Fujitaka. Even Sonomi was smiling.

"So, when will she meet Li?" he said.  
"What?" asked Syaoran and Sakura in unison.  
"Li. When will she meet Li?"  
"Who...is Li?" Asked Syaoran.  
Sonomi cocked her head. "You said you heard about Touya's son, didn't you?"  
Sakura and Syaoran were instantaneously shocked.  
"HIS NAME IS LI????" they said.  
Fujitaka laughed.  
"Yeah, and Touya was a tad irritated... he's funny when he is irritated."  
Fujitaka coughed again, and Sonomi took Nadeshiko. Nadeshi began to smack Nadeshiko in the nose playfully.  
She handed the baby to Syaoran, who still had him mouth hanging open.  
Suddenly, Sakura burst out laughing.  
Syaoran sighed.  
Fujitaka began to cough again, a little more voilently, and Sonomi motioned for the bodyguards to come. They crowded around the bed and aided him.  
Sonomi turned, and bowed politely.  
"Thank you for visiting." she said.

Next: What is wrong with Fujitaka? And what happens when Li and Nadeshiko meet for the first time? Will Touya ever get over the fact that his son's name is "Li??" Uh, oh....Tomoyo thinks its time! Hurry Eriol!!! You're gonna be a daddy! 


	3. ..or any OTHER name...

Untitled Document

Fatherly Advice part 2

by Shirono

  
(Japanese words with a "*" next to them have translations at the end of the chapter)  
(For informational purposes, 4 more months have passed, if you didn't catch this...)

"Come on in, " said Sakura.  
She led Touya , Yukito, and Chibi-Li into the guest room. Syaoran was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, "dancing" with Nadeshiko. (He was waving her arms around, and she, giggling like mad.)  
He turned. "Konnichi wa, Kinomotos!" He picked up Nadeshiko and carried her over to see her uncle.  
He smiled and took her in his arms. "Touka!" She cooed.  
"Touka?"  
Sakura smiled. "She never can quite get that "y"....."  
Yukito picked up Chibi-Li. He sat on the couch and Touya sat next to him with Nadeshiko. Syaoran stood next to Sakura and put an arm around her, as they watched.  
"Look, Nadeshiko, " Touya said, "tomodachi*."  
She turned her bright Emerald-green eyes to the boy next to her. Suddenly, she turned, and buried her face in Touya's shoulder, bashful.  
Sakura and Syaoran laughed.  
"Its okay, Nadeshiko-chan!" Sakura chimed, patting her daughter on the head. She looked up.  
Yukito and Touya put the children on the floor. They stared at each other for a bit, then Chibi-Li looked at his bunny, Looked at Nadeshiko, and handed it to her.  
She giggled and grabbed the bunny, hugging it.  
Touya kneeled down, looking at Nadeshiko. "Li." he said, pointing to the boy.  
She looked at him.  
"Us-sa-gi!*" she chirped.   
Yukito blinked. "Usagi?"  
Syaoran laughed.  
Touya shook his head and pointed to Chibi-Li. "No, not Usagi. Li."  
She smiled and giggled, hugging the bunny.  
"Usagi!"  
Sakura sweatdropped.

In the Kinomoto Sr. residence....

"Fujitaka-san?"   
There was no reply.  
Sonomi knocked on the door a little harder. "Fujitaka!"  
A bodyguard came down the hallway. "Sonomi-sama! Is there a problem?"  
She opened the door, ignoring him.  
"Fuji-!"  
She stopped and gasped.  
She rushed to his bedside and took his hand.  
"Fujitaka-san! Wake up!"  
She shook his arm violently, but he didn't stir.  
Sonomi began to cry.  
"Fujitaka....."

Sakura sighed. "It's no use. She insists on calling him "Usagi!"  
But Chibi-Li didn't seem to mind. He was plaking with Nadeshiko nicely, cooing and giggling and passing the bunny back and forth and touching each others faces playfully.  
Yuki shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well."  
The phone rang.  
"Syaoran-kun, get the phone."  
It rang again.  
"Why don't you get it Sakura?"  
It rang again.  
"Why should I?"  
"Uh-oh," said Touya. "its a married-couple moment."  
It rang.  
"The machine will get it." Said Syaoran, too lazy to get it himself.

"Konnichi wa! You've reached the residence of Syaoran, Sakura, and Nadeshiko Li! PLease leave a message, as we are not in now! Thank you!"  
"Beep."  
"Sakura! This is Sonomi Daidouji. Your father...is..."  
There was a choking, sobbing noise.  
"...he died, Sakura. Please call back soon."

Sakura shrieked.

"Eriol?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Wha...?" he replied sleepily. It was 5:00 in the morning.  
"I think....we....need to go to the hospital."  
Eriol jumped up.  
"You..."  
He jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of shoes and his car keys.  
"Well, lets go!" he said, picking up Tomoyo.  
Then he realized her water had broke.  
He sighed. "You could have warned me."  
"I could have." she said. "If you have let me."

"I'm gonna be sick." Eriol moaned in the waiting room.  
A receptionist called into the waiting room.  
"Eriol?"  
"Yes?" he asked. He hoped to God it was over.  
"Someone is here to see you."  
He slumped over again. "Okay." he said.  
He had called Sonomi, Sakura, and even Yukito. No one was home.  
"Eriol-san?"

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran walked in and Eriol stood up to greet him.  
"Why are you here?"  
Syaoran made a pouty face. "I thought you would be happy to see someone. I can go."  
"NO!" Eriol yelped. "that isn't what I meant. I just...I called everyone. I wonder why you came, but not Sakura, or Sonomi."  
Syaoran sat down and heaved a great sigh. "Um..."  
Eriol could sense grief from the Li-clan leader.  
"What is it!?"  
Syaoran turned, with a hint of tears in the corners of his eyes.  
"Fujitaka-sama ...is dead."  
Eriol jumped up. "A...are you serious??"  
Syaoran nodded, leaning forward, staring at the floor.  
Eriol tried to catch his nervous breath. He kneeled down next to Syaoran and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry...." He gulped.  
Syaoran looked up at him, a tear, almost making it down his cheek if he hadn't caught it with his sleeve.  
Eriol could almost feel the pain in Syaoran.  
"Sakura....has no more parents..."  
Eriol looked Syaoran in the eyes.  
"Thats not why you're like this."  
Syaoran looked down. No, that wasn't it. It was the fact that...

"Eriol?"  
He looked up to the receptionist.  
"I think Tomoyo and your children would like to see you."  
"Ch...child REN!?"  
Eriol felt dizzy. Syaoran caught him as he fainted.

Next: Just how many children did Tomoyo HAVE??? And whats wrong with Syaoran? What's his big secret about his father? What will happen to Sonomi? All in the next chapter!

Note: Im going to an anime convention for the weekend. Dont expect the next chapter until Tuesday. Thanks!  
-Shirono 


	4. ..or more than ONE name...

fatherly

Fatherly Part #3!  
By Shirono

Okay, I got so many nice reviews that I'll put up one more chapter before I leave for shoujocon. Thanks guys.

(Another note: In that four months that passed, Eriol and Tomoyo got married (obviously) I'm sure Ill post a OAV flashback after this fic is done....)

~  
Eriol walked to the room, still only half consious. Syaoran continually pushed him back up as he wavered, and smacked him in the face repetitively as he babbled. Right before he opened the door, Syaoran gave Eriol one extra-hard smack. Eriol suddenly snapped out of his trance.  
"Uuggggg......" he moaned , as Syaoran shoved him into the room where his wife was.  
Eriol looked at his Tomoyo, cradling a little girl. And next to her, a nurse, cradling a second.  
She looked up at her astounded husband.  
She giggled.  
"Eriol-kun. Meet your daughters. Sakuri Fasu Hiiragizawa, and (she turned to notion to the other baby) Ihyou Sonomi Hiiragizawa."  
When Eriol began to waver again, Syaoran stepped on his toe. He was completely alert once again.  
He walked over to Tomoyo and picked up Sakuri. She was smiling heartily, then yawned.  
Eriol gazed at his daughter. He couldn't have been more proud. She had deep, dark blue eyes like her mother. Sakuri yawned, and settled in his arms to sleep.

Syaoran was trying hard to keep from crying. Not because of the miracle of life, or becasue the scene was so touching, or that the love between the two new parents was so great. He watched Eriol and his daughter. He knew they had a bond from the first time they touched.

How come he had never had such a bond?

Syaoran shook his head to keep the tears out of his eyes.  
"Nani desu ka, Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked quietly.  
He looked up. "I have to go now. Congradulations."  
He turned and calmly walked out.

Syaoran stood at the end of the dark, empty hallway. It was nearly midnight. He had come all the way to England to console Eriol, a boy he never even really liked that much. As soon as he began to like him, it was all ruined. Now, he was filled with feelings of anger , sadness, and angst.   
"I never had a father..." said Syaoran. "I never will..."

~  
"Syaoran has to learn how to be a man all by himself. Sure, he had his "elders", but what were they? They didn't give him compassion or love. They weren't a father. Syaoran always wanted a father. Thats why he was always respectful to Fujitaka.  
"And he was surrounded by women. Four sisters, and a rather cold mother. He grew up, working to fulfill expectations. He felt he had been let down. So he wanted to show everyone else that he wouldn't let anyone down. He would fullfill and surpass thier expectations. He became the perfect warrior, the perfect magician. He didn't show his feelings, even when he was feeling more than anyone else.  
"I still don't knwo what happened to his father. Maybe there is more to the lack of him then I assume. I can only assume he died or something. He never wants to talk about it. And I don't push. Its a touchy subject. Not having a father. I never really talked about mother too much, even though I lost her. I always had dad to talk to, and Tomoyo. What did Syaoran have? A wise, but cold mother, four irritating sisters, and Meiling. He needed a man in his life that could teach him how to grow up emotionally.  
"When he married me, he had the chance to start a relationship with a father in law. But...that wasn't to be. He became sick. And Sicker. And now that he is dead....."  
Sakura trailed off, obviously a little moved by talking about her dead father.  
"I'm sorry Sakura, " said Eriol, shifting the phone to his other ear.  
"No, " she said, "Its okay. Thank you for worrying about him. He thinks that not enough people do."  
Eriol smiled. "Okay. As long as he is alright. I feel bad for him, though. He should be arriving home anytime now, right?"  
"Yeah. Maybe another fifteen minutes."  
"Where...did he get the money to come visit us so quickly?"  
"Sonomi. Oh, and speaking of her, she is on her way down. She left a half-hour ago."  
"Okay."  
"Congradulations, Eriol-kun."  
"Thank you , Sakura. For everything."  
"Sure thing."  
"Oh, and ...could you have him call me tomarrow, when you get a chance?"  
"Sure." Sakura replied, "Ja ne."  
"Saya."

Sakura hung up the phone.

She wandered around the kitchen, doing a crossword puzzle to keep her mind off of Fujitaka OR Syaoran, but after a few minutes, gave up. She went to bed, and stayed up for about a 5 minutes, and finally fell asleep.  
It was moments later that Syaoran arrived. He payed the Taxi and stared at him home.  
It was full of love.  
Sakura loved him, Nadeshiko loved him, even Touya loved him (although he would never admit it).

Why was he feeling alone now?

He opened the door quietly and crept in. It was late. He made his way to his bedroom. He opened the door slightly, and gazed at his sleeping wife. Then he decided to go to Nadeshiko's room. He looked at her, soundly sleeping in her crib. He picked her up and held her tight, but didn't disturb her slumber. He sat down in a rocking chair and threw a knit blanket over his knees. He rocked back and forth for a few minutes, staring out the window at the stars. He was proud of his daughter. He loved her and wanted to give her everything and more. He wanted to watch her grow up strong and wise.

Had anyone ever wanted this of him? Or had they just expected it?

It wasn't long before Syaoran fell asleep there, mixed feelings festering in his mind as he dozed.

Touya woke, with a start, to the phone ringing. He shook his head and leaned up. Yukito's head was resting on his chest, and he was curled up into a ball.  
"God..." he thought...."how do you do that...."  
He turned and picked up the reciever. "'Hayo. Kinomotos."  
"Onii-san!!"  
"Sakura! How are you doing?" he asked.  
"Okay, I guess."  
"What do you want. I can hear in your voice that you need something."  
"Yeah. Um, I know that...emotions have been rough lately....with the whole thing about Dad...."  
"Yeah, " he said, a hint of sadness within.  
"But, I need you to help....Syaoran."  
"What?"  
"He has a problem. And he needs to talk to an older man. I think.....I think it would be best if he talked to you."  
"Why?"  
"He...well, you know he has no father. And now, he has no father in law. I think....I think...."  
"You're thinking more than usual, ne?"  
Sakura growled something, but continued.  
"I think he has to talk to someone."  
Touya thought for a moment.  
"Okay, Sakura. Tell him that I'm gonna take him around Kyoto today. I'll pick him up at your place at 11:00."  
"Arigatou! Arigatou, Onii-san! You don't know how much I appreciate this."  
"Sure, Sakura." He hung up the phone. Yukito was still sound asleep.

Yeah, he thought, I guess he would be hurting now. No real father, a dead stepfather, and becoming a father in the meantime. It must be hard without a dad. I guess I understand.

He sighed. I'm gonna have to make some sacrifices for this kid. I think He's gonna find I have a heart.  
Touya could literally SEE his defensive macho-male walls being demolished.

Things were a _little_ hectic in the Hiiragizawa residence.  
Eriol didn't expect 2 kids, so he had to re-calculate some things.  
Sonomi was more than happy to hang around for a few weeks, until things were back on track. For once, he was thankful to have the obsessive bat around.  
He sat next to his wife on the couch, and put an arm around her. She was exhausted (and just as well, so was he...). They watched as Sonomi cooed and babbled at Ihyou. Tomoyo rocked Sakuri. A little bizarre, however. Ihyou wasn't anything like Sakuri or her parents. Sakuri had dark hair like her parents and dark blue eyes like Tomoyo.  
Ihyou (by the way, Ihyou means "Surprise") had white, almost silver hair (although a VERY small amount of it!). And she has endless, light blue eyes. So light blue, nearly white.  
And besides all that, how come the docters never detected a second child?  
Eriol had to stop thinking. His head hurt. Bad.

Next:  
Touya takes Syaoran out, trying to cheer him up and pry some secrets out of the warriors head. Will he tell Touya bout his troubles? And whats all this about Ihyou? She's acting creepy, and wants to sleep in the moonlight. This kid is bizarre. And Eriol just may have an idea to whats going on! While all this goes on, Sakura takes Nadeshiko to Yukito's house, where Sakura and Yukito gossip like young mothers. Nadeshiko and "Usagi" get in to a little touble in the process....

Okay, for real this time, no new chapters until Tuesday. Thank you everyone for your support!  
-Shirono  



	5. Kerobero's secret

secrets

Secrets: Fatherly Advice #2  
By Shirono

Syaoran was sitting upside down on the couch in the living room. Thinking.  
He didn't even hear the doorbell. He just heaved a sigh, closing his eyes.

Sakura answered the door, Nadeshiko in her arms.  
"Onii-san. Right on time."  
"Of course," he said, coming in, "where is he?"  
Sakura silently pointed to the direction of the couch.  
"Jeez...." said Touya.  
"Yeah, " she said, "He has been like that all morning...."

Touya walked over and leaned over him, his face right above Syaoran's.  
Touya cleared his throught , and Syaoran's eyes shot open.  
"IIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" He howled, flailing his arms and falling off the couch onto his head.  
Touya burst out laughing, but stopped as Syaoran rubbed his head and growled "that was scary...."  
Touya helped the bruised warrior up.  
"I didn't hear you come in," he said.  
"Of course you didn't, " replied Touya, walking to the door, "all your blood was rushing to your head and clogging your ears." He laughed.  
Syaoran turned to his wife before he stepped out the door with his brother-in-law.  
"Where will I find you?" he asked.  
Sakura smiled, "I'm taking Nadeshiko over to Yukito's home to play with Chibi-Li. We can meet up there when you two are done bonding."  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I do not plan on "bonding..."  
Sakura nodded sarcastically and pushed him out the door.

Syaoran put his face in his hand and leaned on the car doorhandle as Touya drove him to a cafe in Kyoto. He sighed, and looked incredibly thoughtful.  
Touya, still being a hard-core-clueless-male, didn't know how to approach this whole thing. Sakura wanted answers. He had to get them.  
"Um...Syaoran, I was...you know...we should...er...."  
"I'm alright. Don't worry," said Syaoran flatly, continueing to stare out the window.  
Touya put on a defensive face.  
"I'm not the one worried about you, you brat."  
Syaoran turned quickly and arngrily. With a sudden fire in his eyes, he shouted,  
"WHY THE HELL do you still call me a brat when I'm a married adult with a child!!!??"  
Touya slammed on the brakes and looked at Syaoran, who was slightly red with anger.  
Fortunately, there was no traffic this early, and he slowly pulled over to the side of the road.  
"Give me a break! " Touya growled.  
"WHy dont YOU give ME a break for a change!?" Syaoran shouted in reply,  
"What the hell do you want from me! You've hated me since I first met your sister, and even now, married to her, fathering her child, still!"  
Touya continued to get angry, instead of considering Syaoran's reasoning for sudden fury.  
"I don't hate you, but now you are being irrational! All I did was call you a brat! I don't need to be here!"  
"Well," Syaoran said, opening the car door, "if you dont wan't to be here, and you don't need to be here, I'll get out of your way!"

With that, Syaoran slammed the door and walked furiously away from the car.

Touya growled again, and slammed his head on the steering wheel.  
"Dammit!" he yelled.  
Why didn't I think of it! I'm the last male figure he's got to look up to. I just let his last hope go. DAMMIT!

~

Tomoyo ran into the bedroom.   
"Eriol-sama! Come quickly! It's an emergency!"  
Eriol jumped out of bed.  
"The children?" He ran with her to the babie's room.  
"Its Ihyou! She...has...."  
Eriol looked over the wall of the crib. He gasped.

Ihyou had tiny, feathery, dewey silver wings!

~

Sakura pulled up to Yukito's home. She turned to Nadeshiko.  
"I hope you understand how long the car ride is, an appreciate the gas money I spend driving you to see Usagi."  
She took her out of the car and inside.

"Sakura-chan! Nadeshiko!" Yukito squealed, "Nice of you to drop by!" He planted a little kiss on Nadeshiko's forhead. "How's the little cutie-pie niece of mine?"  
Sakura laughed and brought Nadeshiko into the family room.

Chibi-Li looked up.  
"Nadeeeesaaaaiiikoooo!!!!"  
"OOOsaaagi!"  
Naseshiko squirmed in Sakura's grasp until her mother plopped her on the floor, wherefore, she crawled over to Chibi-Li and began babbling.

Sakura and Yukito sat down at the coffeetable and made thier tea.

"It's so nice for them to have a friend, huh?" She commented.  
"Yes," Yukito said, grinning, "and they get along so well."  
"Yeah, nice pick you made."  
Yukito laughed. "Crazy kid, though. He always wants to play in the sunshine."  
Sure enough, Sakura just noticed, he was playing with the sun hitting his back from a nearby window.  
"Oo."  
"You know, Sakura-chan," said Yukito, "Its a little strange. At first, the child looked a little unappealing. But something made me look to him again."  
Yukito was serious. He put down his cup.  
"It was like something inside me yearned to have him. Like he was the only one that would fill the void inside of me."  
Sakura became thoughtful as well.  
"Yukito. This "void" that you talked about, that you said came about when Touya worked late, are you sure thats what it was?"  
Yukito picked up his cup again, continuing to look at Li.  
"You think it has something to do with Yue dissapearing, don't you?"  
Sakura nodded. "Exactly."

Sakura recalled that night. Two years and 84 days ago.

They were at the park, standing in front of the swings.  
Keroberos looked at her. "Sakura-chan, now is the time we part ways."  
Sakura shook her head, in tears.  
"Don't leave me , Kero-chan! Please!"  
"NO, Sakura, I must leave. I am not worth your energy anymore. You have no more cards to capture. You dont need my guidence. Its time to live a normal life with your family."  
"Kero.." she sobbed, "What will happen to you??"  
Keroberos put his large paw to her face, wiping away a tear.  
"I will find a new place to exist. A new soul. I will be reborn as a new magical creature, with a new destiny and a new mission and magic to guard."  
"Kero-chan...." Sakura cried, "Please, consider one last time!"  
Kero smiled. He raised his wings and looked up to the sky. His wings glowed, and in an instant, he was a tall, handsome man, resembling Yue in some aspects.  
He put his hands on Sakura's face.  
"Sakura, we will both be happier. Now is the time that Yue is abandoning Yukito as well. We must separate from our bodies together. You must be strong and go on without me for now. Maybe one day, we will meet again."  
Syaoran had been in the a tree, watching.  
Kero leaned down and looked into Sakura's eyes.  
"Keroberos...." she stammered, "You are...."  
"This isn't me. Just another body I can look like."  
Sakura embraced him hard.  
"I'll...miss you....."  
He put his face close to hers. "I'll miss you too. Maybe, one day...we will meet again."  
With that, he put his lips to Sakura's, and engaged in a passionate kiss.

Syaoran stood up, shocked at the display, trying hard to restrain himself from going down there.

Sakura didn't hold back. She kissed him, holding him tighter.  
He began to glow. He began to fade.  
He pulled away from Sakura's lips, and whispered "I love you...." as he dissapeared.  
His earring clattered to the ground, and Sakura began to sob again.  
Syaoran silently walked over to Sakura and picked up the earring, putting it into his pocket before she noticed it had been there at all.  
He stared down at her, as she finally noticed his presence and looked up at him.  
He didn't look happy.

Sakura shook the awful memories out of her mind. They got worse as she went along. She stopped thinking about it and turned to Yukito.

"Kero dissapeared too. I felt like I missed something too, but...I got over it. I always had memories, and felt his presence when I touched the Sakura cards he once inhabited."

Yukito nodded, but wasn't looking at her. He was squinting in the direction of Chibi-Li, who was playing some unintelligeable version of patty-cake with Nadeshiko.

"Oh my God!" he cried.  
He stood up suddenly, and walked, anxiously over to his son.  
He picked Li up and pulled his shirt off over his head.

Sakura screamed.

Next:

Uh oh. Touya has to find Syaoran and make things right. If he says the right things, Syaoran may reveal the biggest secret yet!  
And what is this all about? Ihyou and Chibi-Li have wings! And Sakura thinks she knows what's going on!  
And what happened after Kero dissapeared? What did Syaoran do to Sakura after he saw what happened between them!? And how was Yue's breakup with Yukito and Touya?? 


	6. Yue's secret

secrets

Secrets 2 :Fatherly Advice #2  
By Shirono

  
**Warning: This chapter is rated PG13 for the follwing reasons:**

1. Suggestive atmosphere including Yukito and Touya.  
2. A significantly darker attitude from Syaoran.  
3. A very hurt Sakura  
4. Some very sad memories

*for the record, this is a flashback*

"Touya..." Yukito moaned.  
Touya leaned up, pushing the covers of the bed down. "What is it? Is everything okay?" He caressed Yuki's face with his hands, "Are you hurt?"  
Yukito pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up his nightshirt from the floor and started to put it on.  
"No..."  
Touya sat up. "If you didn't want to...."  
"Thats not it!" said Yukito.  
Touya crawled across the bed and threw his arms around his husband from behind.  
"Yukito, tell me what's wrong."

Yukito shook his head. "I think the time has come that we part ways, " he whispered intensely.  
Touya shut his eyes tight and tightened his grip around Yukito.  
"NOO!" he shouted.  
"Thats...what he said to me..." Yukito continued.  
The window shutters flew open and the curtains spread to the side. Moonlight poured into the room.  
Yukito threw his head back, and Touya backed away. He knew this all meant Yue was coming out.  
But the normal didn't occur. Long silvery wings emerged from Yukito, but Yukito screamed.  
"YUKITO!!!!" Touya cried, trying to reach out to him, but the energy coming for his body was too strong.  
Suddenly, another being seperated from Yukito, and he screamed louder.  
The being turned, finally seperated, and the magical wind and light stopped. Yukito fell, unconsious, on the bed.  
Yue was standing there.  
He had seperated from Yukito.  
Touya picked up Yukito in his arms and held him tight, sobbing.  
"Yukito...wake up...."  
Yue kneeled on the bed next to Touya.  
"He will be alright, " he smiled.  
Touya looked at Yue, frightened. "What....happened?" He layed Yukito down on the bed.  
Yue smiled warmly. "I think the time has come that we part ways."  
Touya got up and put a bathrobe on.  
"What are you talking about?" He sat back down on the bed.  
Yue leaned close to him.  
"You and Yukito have to right to a normal life now. I should leave you both."  
Touya grabbed Yue's wrists.  
"Do you have to? I don't think you are a burden!"  
Yue shook his head. "No, it is time for me to be reborn as a new magical creature with a new mission and magic to protect."  
Touya wrapped his arms around Yue. "I'll miss you."  
Yue looked into his eyes. He leaned tword him. He slipped his hands inside the top of his bathrobe, feeling his heartbeat. He pushed his lips to Touya's, and kissed him passionately.   
Yue began to glow, and fade away.  
"I'll miss you too." he said, and finally, dissapeared.  
Yukito snapped awake. He looked around. He noticed Yue's earring on the bedsheet. And he picked it up.  
"Yukito...are you okay?"  
Yukito held the earring up and smashed it on the dresser.  
"Why did you do that?!" Touya yelled.  
Yukito smiled.  
"The time has come. He told me to destroy anything he leaves behind, so that he should be freed."

It was at that moment, Two years and 84 days ago, that Syaoran looked down on Sakura.  
"What the hell was that?" He growled.  
Sakura began to stammer.  
"That...Syaoran...it wasn't what you..." she began to sob.  
He leaned down, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet rather violently.  
"What WAS that? Why were you kissing him?"  
Sakura continued to sob.   
"We weren't...I....Syaoran, please! Forgive me!!"  
She leaned onto his chest and sobbed harder.  
He ran his hand over her hair and kissed her forhead.  
"No one is to betray me." he whispered.  
Sakura looked up, terrified. Why was Syaoran acting so violent?  
He gripped Sakura's wrist tighter. She winced.  
"Tell me you will never betray me!"  
"Yes!" She cried, "I will never, ever betray you!"  
With that, he wrung her wrist as he pulled it down to her side, and dragged her out of the park and back home.

~

Touya decided that Syaoran couldn't have gotten far. He drove up the block slowly, looking for him. When he decided he wasn't outside, he parked the car and walked around.  
Thats when he spotted Syaoran in the very cafe he was being taken to.  
He burst inside and ran over to his table.  
"Syaoran! Please!"  
Syaoran didn't look up. "Go the hell away!"  
"I'M SORRY!" Touya yelled.  
The whole cafe hushed.  
Syaoran looked up.  
"You're..."  
"I'm sorry!" he repeated, "I'm sorry for not being a better role model when you never really had one growing up. I 'm sorry that I don't show you the respect you deserve. I'm sorry that I've never thanked you for being the wonderful father and husband that you are. AND I'm sorry for hurting you today. This isn't what I dragged you to Kyoto for! "  
"You....apologised?"  
Touya was bright red. "Y...yes."  
Syaoran smiled. And Syaoran began to laugh. In no time, he was laughing hysterically.  
"WHAT. Is. So. Damned. Funny?!?"  
Syaoran wiped a tear from he his eyes, trying to refrain from laughing farther.  
"I...didn't think I'd ever hear the macho Touya apologise."  
Touya sat down, gruffly.  
"Well, I'm glad I put you in a better mood. " he said sarcastically.

Syaoran sighed. "So, Sakura sent you with me, so she can find out why I'm so mopey."  
Touya was impressed. "How did you know?"  
Syaoran crossed his arms and smirked. "I've been married to her for years. I think I know how she works for the most part."  
Touya laughed. "Women."  
They were silent for a moment.

"You had a father." said Syaoran, finally , "I didn't."  
Touya nodded. "I can't argue with the facts."  
"I....was taught to respect my elders. My mother, my older siblings, my teachers."  
He paused again.  
"I was FORCED to respect my father."  
Touya looked surprised.  
"What?"  
"I hated that man." Syaoran continued. "He was goning to leave mother with five children. He said to me, 'What kind of man are you? This woman cannot give me a decent son! You will amount to nothing!' "  
"Ouch...." Touya trailed.  
"HE left me! He went off to marry again! He was gonna leave! ALL of us!" He began to shout, "He said I would not be able to handle the family magic!"  
He looked around. Some people were staring.

Touya nodded twords the car. They both got up and left. They jumped in the car, and Touya noticed that Syaoran was crying.  
"He had no confindence in me." He continued. "So I showed him that he was wrong. That I could handle the family magic. And thats how I killed him."  
Touya nearly fell over.  
"YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER!?"  
Syaoran shook his head "I DIDN'T Know what I was doing! I thought life would be better without him! I was young, I was hurt! I didn't want him to hurt mamma more than he had to!"  
He was sobbing so hard now that the words became unintelligable.  
Touya put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. He continued to sob, and leaned over to hug Touya. Tuya held him tight. "It's okay....."

~  
Sakura stood up and gasped.   
"Li-chan!"  
Chibi-Li had tiny golden wings. He giggled, like everything was okay.  
Sakura looked serious.  
"I know!" She said. Yukito looked up at her.  
"The sun, the wings, the earring!"  
Yukito was confused.  
"Chibi Li is...the reincarnation of Cerberus!"  
Yukito raised an eyebrow, sitting down and examining Li's wings. "How do you figure?"  
He was obviously not as frantic about this as Sakura was.  
She pulled a small Zip-lock from her pocket and held it up for Yukito to see.  
"Its...."  
"Its Cerberus's earring! But its smashed!"  
Yukito took the bag and examined the contents.  
"When did you find this?"  
"This morning!"  
"Do you have any idea-"  
"Yes! " Sakura wailed. "Kero told me to destroy anything he left behind so that his soul would be free. But I never even saw this!"  
"I destroyed Yue's earring as soon as he had gone. If this was broken yesterday, then that means that neither of their souls were free until last night!"  
"What about Yue?" asked Sakura. "Where has he gone?"  
"Thats the thing..."Yue said, "He may be in a girl's body. But we know she had to be born to someone of Clow Read's lineage, or...or, under that supervision of someone like that."  
Sakura gasped. "If Chibi-Li is in your house, then maybe it was because of father Kinomoto. He was half the reincarnation of Clow Read. So Touya is the next male in line."  
"That would mean that...."  
"Ihyou Hiiragizawa!"

Sakura stood up suddenly.  
"WHEERE THE HELL IS NADESHIKOOOO!!????"

Next: Um, where exactly IS Nadeshiko? What will happen to Li and Ihyou? And what about Sakuri Fasu Hiiragizawa? Does the name she recieved really spell doom for her?  
What exactly happened to Syaoran on the night Keroberos dissapeared? What will Touya do about Syaoran now, anyway!?  
The answers to all the questions in the next chapter!

Thanks everyone, for the great reviews! I choose to make a new chapter after I get 5 reviews for the previous chapter, but I get so many, I can't keep up! Thanks again!  
  



	7. Prelude to 3

secrets

Secrets 3: Fatherly Advice 2

By Shirono

**PG13 for Sakura+Syaoran situations.**

  
A fairly uneventful chapter, lead in to part three.

*flashback again*

Sakura lay curled up at the edge of the bed, as far from Syaoran as possible. She rubbed an icepack on her wrist and winced. What had happened to him? Why was he so angry?  
And why didn't he understand? Kero was someone she would miss. And besides, he had to kiss his mistress to be free.  
A tear ran down her cheek. She was scared.  
Syaoran rolled over in bed. Sakura winced. He was close to her now. She was pretty sure he was still asleep, but nonetheless....  
His rhythmic breathing stopped. She knew he had woken up. She cringed as she felt his hands wrap around her chest. He buried his face at the back of her neck in her auburn tresses. She relaxed. His hands were warm. She felt his hands unbuttoning her shirt, and slipping inside. He ran his hand over her bare chest until he could feel her heartbeat securely in the palm of his hand. He told her, the night of thier marraige, he did this to make sure her heart still beat for him.  
"Sakura....why are you so far away?" He whispered softly.  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief. He was back to normal.  
"What happened?" She whispered back.  
"When?"  
"When you...." she looked at her wrist. He didn't seem to remember anything. She decided, it might be best to let it go.  
"Nevermind," she said, putting her hands on his.  
Then, they fell asleep.

~  
Syaoran was hysterical.  
Touya started up the car.  
"If you need to cry like this, it's important that you cry for Sakura, not for me." he said.  
Syaoran sobbed, "I'm...sorry..Touya...."  
"It's okay, Syaoran, I understand. You don't have to say anything, the tears will only come harder."  
They pulled up to Touya's house, and he ran inside.  
But the door opened suddenly, and Touya ran SMACK into Sakura.  
"Oi, Sakura-chan!"  
"Touya! We have some news. We're going to England."  
"No, " said Touya, taking her by the arm, "you're going to my car."  
And without letting her explain, he opened the door and pushed her into the car, where Syaoran remained, sobbing quietly against the dashboard.  
"Syaoran!" She cried, embracing him, "Syaoran, what happened??"  
He tried to calm his quickened breath. "I.....my...father......"  
Her eyes shot open in surprise. "Your father......"

He wants to talk about his father?

He looked up at her.  
"I....want....to be a good father....but..."  
"Syaoran, you ARE a good father!"  
"....how do I know? I never had a father to show me how! Not a father-in-law, and my brother-in-law.....he is no help..."  
Sakura held him tight, "Syaoran, don't worry."  
"Sakura, " he said, "I killed my father."

~  
Touya picked up Nadeshiko from the closet. SHe was playing with two of his shoes on her hands.  
"What are you doing in there, cutie?" he asked her, bringing her into the family room.  
"AHHHH!!!!!!" Touya screamed, tittering until he regained his balance.  
"W...wings??"  
He ran over to Li and held him up. "Li-chan!"  
Yukito was flopped on to couch. "Yes. Our son has wings. Old news."  
Touya almost passed out at Yukito's non-chalantness.  
"We are going to England again. " Yukito said. "Ihyou Sonomi Hiiragizawa also has wings. We need to disscuss the happenings."  
Touya flopped on the couch next to Yukito and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
They watched as Nadeshiko crawled over to a pillow and layed down. It was about nap time anyway. Chibi-Li crawled up next to her and rested too. Soon, they were sound alseep.

Yukito and Touya were making out on the couch when Sakura and Syaoran came in. Syaoran's face was a little red, and he sniffed once, but he had stopped crying. He was smiling and holding Sakura's hand. Thinks seemed to be a little better.

Sakura cleared her throught, and Touya looked up. He turned slightly pink, and got off of Yukito. They dusted themselves off and tried to act innocent.  
"Everything okay?" Asked Touya.  
Syaoran nodded.  
"Arigatou, Touya-sempai."  
Touya smiled. 

He called me "Sempai."  
More smiles.

"AWWWWWW....." Sakura squealed, looking at Nadeshiko and chibi-Li.  
"Kawaiiiiii....."  
Syaoran laughed.  
Yukito stood up. "He have to catch the plane, eh?"  
They all nodded.

~on the plane~

Touya groaned. "Sakura's snoring. Syaoran, could you shut her up?"  
Syaoran mumbled something, and bopped Sakura's nose.  
She mumbled back, and hugged Syaoran's arm. Chibi-Li looked around from Yukito's lap. He smiled, and bopped Nadeshiko in the nose. She woke up and they took turns bopping each other in the nose...

~

Syaoran knocked on the door.  
Tomoyo answered it.  
Everyone gasped.  
"Oh, put a sock in it." she said, rudely.  
She was wearing a nightgown, her hair uncombed.  
No one had ever seen Tomoyo in such a manner.  
"Tomoyo-chan, what happened to you?"  
She led them in, and yawned.  
"We take shifts sleeping," she explained. "Its hard with two kids. Even worse when one of them flies."  
Sakura nodded. "I understand."  
Tomoyo spun around suddenlt , and looked at Sakura intenselt.  
"No. You. Don't."  
Sakura clutched Syaoran's arm.  
Yukito shivered.  
They went into the family room, where Eriol was tossing Ihyou in the air. She didn't come back immediately, actually, she fluttered for a little bit and returned to his hands.

Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and led her upstairs.  
"We're gonna tidy you up."  
Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura sat Toomyo in her chair and brushed her hair.  
"Tomoyo-chan...maybe you should think about cutting your hair."  
Tomoyo smiled. "Maybe." She closed her eyes as Sakura put down the brush and ran her fingers through Tomoyo's hair.  
"Tomoyo, where is Sonomi?"  
"She had buisness."  
"Do you guys need help?"  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I will raise my children. Messed up hair is a small price to pay. I wouldn't give up being a mother for anything."  
She got up and changed into jeans and a blouse.

"Sakura-chan, how is Syaoran doing?"  
"Alright, " she said, lying.  
Tomoyo smiled. "Good."  
"Oh, and sorry to be so rude this morning."  
"Its okay, Tomoyo."

They went downstairs.  
Sakuri was sitting in the middle of the floor, watching Ihyou and Chibi-li stare at each other and play with one another's wings. Nadeshiko was examining a star-teething-toy.

The group was all there. Thinks could work out. Hide the wings, and the kids would grow up in a normal light.  
What did the future hold for Ihyou, Nadeshiko, Chibi-Li and Sakuri? What about 10 years? How would thingd be then? And was there a secret to Sakuri Fasu?  
(Hint: Look up the word "Sakurifasu")

In the next chapter: Part 3 of Fatherly advice. Hear the whole story of Syaoran's father's death. Meet Yue and Keroberos again. And see if Eriol and Tomoyo survive raising two kids.

  



	8. -intermission!-

Untitled Document

IIIIIIINNNSSSERT!

Here, its been a long fic. Lets take a break and figure things out.

If you'd like to see a picture of Ihyou, Li, Nadeshiko, and Sakuri, paste this address to see:  
http://www.geocities.com/cardcaptors_in_love/fatherly.jpg

Tomoyo and Eriol had two Children, Sakuri Fasu Hiiragizawa, and Ihyou Sonomi Hiiragizawa. Ihyou is the reincarnation of Yue.  
Sakura carries a camera around to film her girlfriend, just like her mother.  
They are 9 years old now.

Sakura and Syaoran had one child, Nadeshiko Fujitaka Kinomoto (say THAT 5 times fast...). She has inherited the clow cards from her mother, and is learnign to use them. She is 11 years old, and is Sakuri's girlfriend.

Touya and Yuktio are married, and adopted a boy named Li. He is the reincarnation of Keroberos, and for that reason , can't help but to protect Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko calls him Usagi (meaning "rabbit") by habit from a childhood nickname. She makes fun of him a lot. He is also 11 years old. Ihyou is very attached to him, but only beacuse of the magic they share.

Its been 9 years. Now they all moved back to Tomoeda to attend school.

Things all clear?? Okay! Onto the next chapter! :

Adventures!  



	9. Adventures of Nadeshiko

Untitled Document

Adventures: Fatherly advice 3  
By Shirono

Sakuri banged on the door.  
"NADESHIKO-SAAAN! You're gonna be late for school!"  
Nadeshiko poked her head out the window. "NEEE! Ohmygod! I'll be there in a second!"  
Nadeshiko pulled some clothes on quickly and ran downstairs.  
"Wheres the fire?" asked Syaoran.  
"I'm gonna be late fer school!" she said, slipping on a pair of rollerblades and munching on a piece of toast.  
"Ne, Nadeshiko, It 20 minutes to 8:00. It only takes you 5 minutes to get to school." Sakura said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

The toast fell out of Nadeshiko's mouth.  
She went over to the door and swung it open.  
"Sa-Ku-RIIIII!!!!"  
Sakuri smiled, holding up a video camera. "You look so cute when you're angry."  
Nadeshiko huffed.  
"Come in, would you?"  
She nodded."I got you up, didn't I? Don't be so grumpy."

A familiar scene, Sakura thought. It was just like herself and Tomoyo, as 11 year olds.  
Except for one thing.  
Nadeshiko returned the love that Sakuri's side of the family missed for two generations.  
There was a bike bell ringing from outside.  
Syaoran waved as the two girls bounded out the door.

"Ne, Usagi-kun, nice to see you." Nadeshiko said to Li-kun, who was on his bike.  
Li sweatdropped. "Ug."  
He didn't like to be called "Usagi", but thats the way it had been all his life.  
"Konnichi-wa, Ihyou-san."  
"Konnichi-wa! " she squealed, standing on the back of the bike with her hands on Li's shoulders.

Nadeshiko smirked. "Usagi, your wings are showing."  
"Aiee!" Li-kun spun around suddenly, knocking over the bike and Ihyou with it.  
"Li-kun!" Ihyou shouted.  
"She is lying, Li-kun, " Sakuri said monotonously.  
Li fumed, and helped Ihyou up.  
He growled. "Thats not funny!"  
But apparently, it was to Nadeshiko, who was laughing insanely.

They weren't , of course. He had on a special suit that keps his wings as falt as possible. He had lived for 11 years without anyone noticing. So had Ihyou.

"Let's go, " said Ihyou, rubbing her thigh.  
"Hai, " they all agreed. Nadeshiko took Sakuri's hand and they rode behind Li and Ihyou.  
Sakuri blushed.

A little boy was sitting in a tree, watching them and fileing his long maroon nails.  
"Li-kun? Or shall I say, Keroberos? Get ready...the fun is about to begin."  
"Ruby, are you sure now is the time?"  
"Yes, Spinel. It is time." He replied, turning to the boy beside him. He had long, jet-black hair, and butterfly wings.  
"Ruby, would you like your suit?" he said, handing the wing suit to the red-headed, black-winged boy.  
"Hai. I'm going into the school. Its about time Sakuri Fasu Hiiragizawa lived up to her namesake!"  
Spinel put on his suit. They jumped down from the tree and followed to magical quartet to school.

Sakuri was talking to Nadeshiko outside her homeroom. Since Sakuri was two years younger than Nadeshiko, she wasn't in the same class.  
"But I have to clean my room this weekend, Sakuri. Besides, Mom is gonna teach me a new spell with..."  
She paused. A cold chill ran up her spine.  
"Sacrifice...."  
"What???" Sakuri wailed.  
Nadeshiko looked confused. "What?"  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
"Call you what?"  
"Don't you remem-" Sakuri trailed off.  
the bell rang.  
"Nevermind. See you at lunch." she waved.  
"Saya!" Nadeshiko called, entering the room.

Sakuri Fasu.  
Sacrifice.

Nadeshiko walked into homeroom and sat behind Li-kun. "Usagi-kun, your hair's a mess."  
"No its NOT," he said turning around and leaning on her desk.  
"It is now." She rubbed her hands through his long blonde hair.  
"ARRRG!" he fumed.  
He spun around, trying to ignore Nadeshiko's howling laughter.  
Suddenly, he felt something.  
He stood up, turned, and grabbed Nadeshiko by the shoulders, looking into her eyes hard.  
He watched him out of the corner of his eye.  
A red-haired boy with long maroon colored nails.  
Nadeshiko was used to this routine. When Li-kun sensed danger, his first reaction was to protect her.  
The boy sat behind Nadeshiko and smiled.  
Li let go of her. He mouthed the words "watch out" and turned back.  
Nadeshiko tried hard not to turn around and look at him. She really did. But he tapped on her shoulder.  
"Aiie!"  
Everyone in the room turned.  
She laughed, nervously, and turned to him. "K..ko..konnichi-wa." she stammered.  
"Ohayo, Nadeshiko. My name is Tsukino Ruby."  
She smiled. He wasn't that scary.  
"Hai. You new?"  
"Have you ever seen me before?" he replied charmingly.  
She beamed. He was a witty one. "I haven't. Glad I did, though. Good luck."  
He nooded. "Arigatou."

~  
Nadeshiko was sitting under a tree that Li-kun was sitting in.  
"Usagi-kun?"  
"Hai."  
"Can you....leave?"  
"NO." he said firmly.  
"But its LUNCH time, " she whined.  
"Theres danger here. I sense it."  
"But...but....Sakuri! It's me and Sakuri time! Go away!" She yelled, throwing an apple up at him. It hit him, and he fell down.  
"OOOofff....."  
Sakuri walked over.  
"Ne, am I interrupting something, darling?"  
"No, Sakuri. Sit down, please. I brought muffins."  
Li rubbed his head.  
"Usagi-kun, could you go now?"  
"No."  
She groaned.  
"Its okay, " Sakuri said, putting a hand on Nadeshiko's. "Ihyou told me she felt a bad magic here too."

Two boys walked up to the scene.  
"Tsukino!" Nadeshiko said. "Hey! You wanna join the party?" she smiled at him, "You and your friend?"  
Sakuri glared at him as he walked by.  
"Pansha, meet Nadeshiko Li. Nadeshiko, this is Pansha Spinel." Pansha shook Nadeshiko's hand.  
Sakuri growled.  
Nadeshiko waved a hand at her as if to say "No one is stealing me."  
Sakuri relaxed.  
Pansha and Tsukino sat down under the tree.  
Tsukino looked at Sakuri suddenly, as if he had just noticed her.  
"My, you must be Sakuri!" he took her hand,"You're cuter then they say." he grinned romantically.  
Sakuri growled again and latched onto Nadeshiko's arm.  
Nadeshiko sweatdropped.  
"Um...she's taken."

"Yes, she is." Said Pansha, standing up, and grinning evilly.  
Sakuri blinked. "Ne?"  
Tsukino was gone.  
Li yelled, "Sakuri!" Tsukino was behind her, and grabbed her by the back of her collar, yanking her up.  
"AAAAAIII!"  
Li put his hands together and chanted something in Chinese that Syaoran had taught him.  
Suddenly, they were all outside of the school grounds, and in the penguin park. No one was around. Li opened his jacket and put on his harogomo. His wings opened in his new wing-suit, and he looked much like Keroberos.  
He tried to strike at Ruby with his fire stream, but he chanted and blacked it.  
"Sakuri!" Nadeshiko yelled. Li wouldn't let her get close.  
Ihyou appeared on the scene, and opened her wings with her haragomo on. (She looked like a chibi-Yue!)  
Ruby pulled his jacket off, and revealed his black wings. He poked the squirming Sakuri in the neck, and she fainted. He picked her up and flew up to a tree. Spinel took his jacket off and flew after him.

"Sakuriiiiii!!!" Nadeshiko yelled.  
"Under the contract with my mother, wand of the Sakura stars, RELEASE!"  
The Star wand appeared.  
"Fly!"  
She got on the wand and chased Ruby and Spinel, but to no avail. They had outrun her. Li and Ihyou grabbed her by the arms and forced her to come down.

Next:  
Woh. Looks like the cardcaptoring bunch is all together again! RubyMoon, Spinel, Yue, Kero, The daughter of Sakura, and the daughter of Tomoyo. But what does Ruby want with Sakuri?  
And why did the name "Sakuri Fasu" attract him? Will the love between the Kinomotos and the Daidouji's be torn apart again? Or was this love never meant to be?

The real CCS stuff inthe next chapter of "FATHERLY ADVICE"

  



	10. Adventures of Sakuri

Untitled Document

Adventures 2: Fatherly Advice 3  
By Shirono

Nadeshiko fell to her knees.  
"Sakuri......"  
"What do they want with her, anyway?!" growled Li.  
Ihyou crossed her arms and leaned back on a tree. " I Can't belive the legend was right....."  
"There has to be a reason," said Nadeshiko, not hearing Ihyou at all.  
The sun and moon guardian nodded.  
"And we can't let her get hurt, or I'll never forgive myself."  
"Which means she will never forvive either of us fot that matter," commented Li.  
"Lets go," said Nadeshiko, flying up on her wand. "Ihyou, you can follow your sister's energy, right?"  
Ihyou nodded, romorsefully, and they all took off.

~

Sakuri rolled over.  
"Where....am I?"  
The room was dark. She knew she was in a bed. And alone.  
She sat up. "Hello? Is anyone here?"  
She couldn't see anything.  
She was about to get out of the bed when a door opened on the opposite side of the room.  
"Dare......*"She shielded her eyes, as light poured into the room.  
"How are you feeling, my princess?" came a male voice.  
"Princess? I'm Nadeshiko's princess! No one elses!" she cried angrily. "Now who are you?"  
He flicked on the light, and she blinked a few times before her eyes would focus on the black-haired ,cloaked figure, with his towering butterfly wings..  
"Pansha?"  
"Hino Spinel, " he replied, "Is my real name."  
"Hino? Hino Spinel....that means...." Sakuri trailed...  
"Spinel (of the) Sun."  
A small boy ran up to the door, where Spinel was still standing.  
"Spinel-sama! He is come!" With that, he ran off.  
"Stand up!" Spinel said, "He is coming."  
Sakuri didn't know what was going on, but she stood up without a second thought.  
Thats when she noticed.  
She was dressed in a long black dress. She had on jewls of all sorts, earrings, necklaces...in black and red and gold.....she looked like a princess.  
"Maybe a princess from hell...." She thought aloud.  
She watched as Spinel Stood stiffly at the door.  
She heard approaching footsteps.

And he came in.  
Red hair tied in chinese buns, red and black robes, lined in silver and gold, tall black wings, and those long red fingernails. He looked almost like a beautiful lady.

"Princess?"  
She held up a fist. "I am no one's princess but Nadeshikos!!"  
"I knew you would make things difficult..." smirked Ruby Moon.

~  
"Nadeshiko, " said Ihyou, "theres something you should know..."  
"What is it?" She asked, steering her wand higher.  
"About your ...."clan"..."  
"You mean Sakura and Nadeshiko I?"  
"Yeah. Listen, Sakuri's mother, Tomoyo, was in love with Sakura before she married Eriol, and before that...."  
Li cut in. "Before that, Sakuri's grandmother, Sonomi, was in love with your grandmother."  
Ihyou nodded. "And it goes on for generations farther!"  
"So, " said Nadeshiko. Although, she knew something was up. None of them were ever married...  
"A love between the Kinomotos and the Daidoujis was never meant to be. It can't happen!"  
Nadeshiko stopped flying.  
"Well, it did." She said, gruffly.  
"There, " said Ihyou, sighing. "Its right ahead."  
It was Eriol's first mansion in Tomoeda. Broken and mostly destroyed, but still there.  
"What a mess..." Said Li.  
Nadeshiko dove down through a window.

~  
Sakuri was sitting in a large, throne-like easychair, gilded in gold. Ruby was sitting across from her, in another chair similar, but darker.  
"Sakuri..." he said, "You have a choice."

"Lord, " said Spinel, "her name argues otherwise..."

"What about my name!?" yelped Sakuri.

"You are not permitted to love Nadeshiko!"

"What?" she stammered, " How can you not permit me to love someone??"  
"Its not my fault." he replied,

"It was Madoushi's fault."  
"Madoushi?"  
Ruby nodded. "It was a curse, put on your ancestor, Madoushi."  
"Explain." she said.  
He smiled. "Madoushi Daidouji was a fortune teller. She lived in Hong-Kong in a time of rampant sorcery. She told fortunes by looking into a pool of water and seeing it. The Kinomo clan (long late ancestors of the Kinomoto's) was the most well-known and powerful sorcerer clan. Thier princess, Sakuranbo, was to marry Clow Read. This would make thier clan unstoppable! Clow Read was the most powerful single sorcerer in the world. But Madoushi fell in love with Sakuranbo before the arrangement was made. Sakuranbo was taken by Madoushi's love, and when the ceremony came when Clow asked for her hand....."  
Sakuri was on the edge of her seat.  
"...she announced that she could not, for she was already in love.  
Needless to say, the Kinomoto clan was devestated and angry.

So they punished the two girls.  
They put a curse on Madoushi, so that her heart changed, and she fell in love instead with Clow Read. Sakuranbo was heartbroken, and killed herself. They also made a sworn pact that two girls from thier clans could never be together.  
Of Course, Clow Read knew this all was going on. He was angry that the clan could resort to changing a girls heart. So he made it that he would be reincarnated into the Kinomotos life, and that a Daidouji decendant would always be close to a Kinomoto decendant."  
"So I...."  
"So, a Daidouji girl, from then on , always fell in love with a Kinomoto girl. But they were never together. Some returned the love, but a magic always tore them apart. It has been 7 generations since a Kinomoto has returned this love. You broke the cycle."  
"So what happens now?!" She asked, nervously.  
"Now, you choose."

A little boy, the same little boy as before, ran in the room. "Spinel! Come quick!"  
Spinel bowed to Ruby, and took off out the door.

"You choose, either give up your love for Nadeshiko, or sacrifice yourself to the ancestors of her clan!"

Sacrifice.....  
Sakura Fasu.

Next: What will Sakuri do?Could she possibly give up her love for Nadeshiko? Or will she be living up to her namesake? Can Nadeshiko make it in time?

*Dare: Who? 


	11. The Sacrifice

untitled1.html Sacrifice : Fatherly Advice 3  
By Shirono  
  
Warning: Death ahead. 1 character. Very sad. Proceed at own risk.  
PG 13 for graphic suffering. Albiet brief.  
  
Wanna see a picture of Tsukino Ruby and Hino Spinel? Look here:  
http://www.geocities.com/cardcaptors_in_love/fatherly2.gif  
  
Sakuri stared at Ruby.  
"I. Love. Nadeshiko!!!!"  
With that said, she turned over the table to divert them, and ran out the door.  
Unfortunately, two rather tall men were there to intercept her. They grabbd her arms as she squirmed.  
"Let me GO! My love will PREVAIL!!! You CANT DO THIIIIIS!!!!!"  
"SAKURI!!!" ehoed down the hall.  
"NADESHIKO!!! HELP ME!!!" She cried back.  
One of the men clamped a hand over her mouth.  
"Sakuri! Where are you!?!?!"  
  
~  
Ihyou shook her head.   
"I can't pick her up! There is so much magic in this house, I dont have a lead at all!"  
"SAKURI! Answer me!!!" Nadeshiko yelled.  
There was no answer.  
  
~  
"Come, " said Ruby, leading the two men and Sakuri to another chamber. Sakuri mumbled and moaned, but could not reply to Nadeshiko as she screamed. Then she had an idea. She clamped down on the man's hand with her teeth.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"I'll have you know that I have immaculate pain tolerance. I feel nothing," the man said.  
Sakuri cursed.  
  
  
~  
"Split up!" said Li.  
They all took seperate routes.  
  
~  
  
Ruby took Sakuri into a new room, and shut the door, and the two men remained outside.  
It was a candle-lit room.  
Immediately, Sakuri ran to the door and began jostling the handle. It was locked.  
"This is your last chance." he said.  
"NO!" she cried. "I will always love her! You can kill me, but not my feelings!"  
He raised his hand and a force pushed her back. She hit something in the back.  
He waved his hands some more, and before she knew it, she was tied, by the neck, and the wrists, and the waist, to a tall gilded beam.  
She began to cry.  
  
~  
"Sakuri-chan! Sakuri-chan! Answer me!!!"  
  
Now she had no hand covering her mouth.  
"NADESHIKK- ung!"  
The ribbon around her throught tightened.  
"I'm sorry, princess, " said Ruby, covering his fance with the hand that wasn't casting spells.  
There was a commotion outside the door.  
Nadeshiko was fighting the guards.  
She heard Li and Ihyou join her in the struggle.  
Then she started to not hear....  
...the ribbons around her wrists tightened.  
The one around her neck tightened more.  
Things became darker.  
  
The door burst open.  
"SAKURIIII!!!!"  
Ruby turned around and pushed Nadshiko back with one blow.  
  
"For the balance of the clans, she is to sacrifice herself! You won't interfere!" he yelled.  
He raised his arm and made a tight fist in the air, staring at Sakuri.  
Sakuri screamed, and choked, and....  
...she whispered, "Goodbye, Nadesh...."  
  
"Sakuri!!!" Nadeshiko sobbed, running over to her. But it was too late.  
"Sakuri...." She held onto her dead girlfriends hand tight, while Ruby began to tell the tale of thier clans.  
  
When he finsihed, Ihyou coldly said "I knew this wouldn't succeed. She put a hand on Nadeshiko's shoulder.  
"I'm quite sorry, Nadeshiko."  
Nadeshiko continued to sob, and Li walked over, too many tears in his eyes.  
He took her free hand.  
"Nadeshiko...."  
Nadeshiko looked up.  
"...at least, she will always love you."  
  
Nadeshiko stood up angrily, finally over the shock enough to make the culprits pay.  
but they were gone. The only ones in the house were Nadeshiko, Li, and Ihyou.  
Nadeshiko looked down at her hands. They were covered with blood.  
  
"It was......my fault....."  
Li nearly screamed. He embraced Nadeshiko tightly, saying over and over "It WASN'T your fault, it WASN'T your fault!"  
Nadisko cried some more, into Li's shirt, as Ihyou cut Sakuri's lifeless body from the beam.   
"Lets go, " she said.  
Ihyou carried Sakuri, and Nadeshiko....was carried , by Li.  
  
Everything happened so fast. So suddenly. So horrifically, Nadeshiko sobbed quitely in her sleep.  
  
Ihyou landed at her door.  
Tomoyo answered it, solem and tired.  
"Bring her in," she said, as if she had already known what had happened to her daughter.  
In fact, she did, and Eriol was found sobbing in front of the fireplace.  
"So many mistakes...." he cried....  
  
~   
Li-kun knocked on the Li family door (er...Nadeshiko's house). It was late.  
Syaoran came to the door.  
"N..nadeshiko!" His first glance informed him only that his daughter was covered in blood. He took her in his arms and ran inside, Li close behind.  
  
He layed her on the bed, and Sakura came bounding down the stairs in a nightshirt.  
"Nadeshiko!"  
"What happened?" said Syaoran.  
Nadeshiko opened her eyes slowly. "Dare...."  
"There was a sacrifice in the Daidouji clan. Nadeshiko tried to stop it...."  
"Sakuri...." Nadeshiko whispered.  
"..she wasn't hurt, but...."  
"Sakuri!" Nadeshiko yelped, sitting up suddenly, "Where is she!?"  
Li took her hand.  
"She died, Nadeshiko."  
Nadeshiko leaned on her father and sobbed again.  
"I ..thought it was just a bad dream......"  
Li sat down and sighed, holding his head.  
"I'm sorry , Nadeshiko."  
Sakura came with a washcloth to rinse the blood off of Nadeshiko's hands.  
"Does Eriol know?" Asked Syoran, holding his daughter tightly.  
Li nodded.  
Sakura then got up and wiped a few smears of blood off of Li's face. Then she leaned down and whispered, "Arigatou, Li-kun, for helping Nadeshiko."  
Li nodded again.  
"Its okay."  
  
~  
Li sat, patiently in home room.  
He hadn't met Nadeshiko to come to school. Sakura said that she "hadn't finished crying yet on the inside."  
Ihyou was still mourning her sister, and her sister, obviously,   
was dead.  
  
Ruby nor Spinel showed up at school.  
~  
  
Syaoran sat up in Nadeshiko's room the next night.  
He was in such pain, to see her cry. He wanted to make everything better, and wanted to kill himself because he couldn't.  
  
Funny, his father never worried when he cried.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Little Syaoran was sitting on the temple floor, tiny drops of blood pattering on the wood floor. He held his hand. He had cut his finger on the tip of his sword.  
He father looked down on him.  
"Why are you crying, Syaoran?"  
Syaoran thought it was obvious, but held up his finger, anyway.  
"My...finger.." he sniffed..."father...can you..."  
His father sighed.  
"Such a weak little boy." he said, turning on his heel.  
"You are already 7, shouldn't you have learned not to cry by now?"  
  
...to be continued.....  
  
  



	12. The Hope Left

Untitled Document

Hope: Fatherly Advice continuum  
By Shirono  
Chapter 11

Syaoran's father sighed.  
"Such a weak little boy," he said, turning on his heel.  
"You are already 7, shouldn't you have learned not to cry by now?"

Syaoran was deep in his dream. He sat in the same rocking chair, that years before, he had held baby Nadeshiko in. Now he slept there alone. Nadeshiko was in her bed, staring at the cieling, wide awake.  
"How ...is it possible?" she whispered to herself. She began to cry again. She sobbed quietly, so as not to disturb her father who was watching over her.  
She was glad he was there.

~  
Li was tossing in bed. He hadn't talked to Nadeshiko in two days. Not since her girlfriend, Sakuri died. He was so distraught. He didn't know why.  
"Nadeshiko..." he sighed.  
She really treated him badly. Messing up his hair and knocking his off of his bike.   
But then again, he kinda liked it.

He felt terrible now. He wanted to help her so badly. He wished he could have saved his mistress from this pain.

He looked at the clock. It was 11:23.

He couldn't take it anymore. He got out of bed quietly and went to the window. He tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.  
He paced for a second. He didn't want to make any noise, or Touya could wake up (Yukito was a very heavy sleeper...).  
He decided to give it one , hard go. He grabbed onto the edge and pulled up, hard, in one swift blow.  
But not without toppling backwards with a klunk on the floor. But at least it was open.  
He rubbed his head.  
"Oi...."  
He heard a door open. He had woken Touya.  
He leaned out the window, but realized his shirt was still on.  
"Baka..." he said, pulling it over his head quickly.  
He streatched out his wings and as soon as her touched the windowsill...

His bedroom door opened.

"Li-kun? What are you doing?" asked Touya.  
He sighed.  
"Wait...I don't wanna know.."  
Li turned, suprised. "You..."  
Touya waved his hand. "Its late. I'm tired, and I'm sure you have a good reason to jump out of the window at 11:30 at night. But next time you feel like going for a late-night fly, tell me first."  
With that, Touya yawned, and closed the door.  
Li stood there, aghast. Usually, Touya wanted to know where he was going and when he'd be back, who he was with and why he was leaving.  
He shrugged this off, and decided to ask him in the morning.  
He jumped out bthe window, falling a few feet before catching the warm summer air in his wings, and flying up into the sky.

Touya hopped into bed next to Yukito.  
"Well, you were right, he was about to jump out the window when I opened the door." He buried his head in Yukito's nightshirt, taking a deep breath.  
Yukito smiled. "He felt really bad when he couldn't help Nadeshiko. I bet he's had it by now. He wants to see her terribly."  
"Such a nice kid." said Touya, his voice muffled, already half asleep.  
"I think Usagi may care about Nadeshiko more than he thinks." Yukito turned off the light.

Li hovered by her window. He could hear her quiet, gentle sobs.  
"Nadeshiko...." he whispered.  
He observed Syaoran, sitting in the corner, a look of grief painted on his face.  
"Nadeshiko!" He whispered louder.  
He could hear a pause in her breath. She sat up and looked around.

She caught sight of him. He golden wings glistening in the moonlight, now as if they were sliver. More accurately, as if they were made of light themselves.

"Usagi?"

He usually would have been miffed at this address, but he was so happy to hear her voice again, that he smiled back at her.   
"Hey."  
She got up and ran over to him. He stepped inside her window and she embraced him.  
"How are you doing, Nadeshiko-san?"  
"Terrible," she sniffed, "I still can't believe what happened. It happened so...quickly..."  
He held her tighter. "I..."  
"Shut up."Nadeshiko said.  
"I...know you're aorry, but there was nothing you could do."  
"N...Nadeshiko..."  
"Just shut up and let me cry on you..."  
And he did.

"But...father...I cry when I hurt!" Little Syaoran cried. "Everyone does!"  
He turned back, angrily.  
"No, Meirin cries when she is hurt. Your sister cry when they hurt, " he stepped closer to Syaoran with each example, "but YOU, Syaoran, are the leader of this clan when I die, and you are NOT permitted to cry!"  
The tears stopped. It took all his strength to keep them in.  
He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked on it.  
His father scoffed at him, and turned to leave again.  
Syaoran stood up.

"Why?"

His father stopped at the door.  
"Why?"

"WHY?!" Syaoran yelled.

His father turned back suddenly, waving his arms violently. Syaoran went flying into the sword rack with a loud crash.

Now his finger wasn't the only thing bleeding.

So was his heart.

~

Eriol was still standing in front of the fireplace.  
"How could she?"  
he shook his head.  
"How could she die?"  
Tomoyo put a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault. You did the best a father could do."  
"That isn't it , Tomoyo. Clow Read could have stopped it. I made it so that the Daidouji clan and the Kinomoto clan would meet and fall in love. They made it so that they wouldn't. If Only...I hadn't been so rash....and forced them to meet after every generation..."

Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her husband.  
"Stop worrying yourself. What is done, is done. We can go on. And besides, would I be here if I hadn't met Sakura?"  
Eriol sighed.  
"Okay. The wake is tomarrow. We will bury Sakuri, and we will bury the past. We still have much to look forward to."  
We let go of his wife and went over to the phone.  
"But I can't bury anything until I talk to someone."  
"Who?"

~

A bike bell rang outside.  
Nadeshiko hung out the window.  
"Gomen! I'm running late! I'll be there in a second!!!!"  
She bounded downstairs. She was a little lonely when she woke up, and neither of her "Guys" were there. But someone had layed her in her bed carefully, and she could have sworn she felt a kiss on her forhead before she drifted to sleep. That made he a little happier.  
She ran downstairs.  
"Ohayo, Mama!" She said, grabbing a piece of toast. "Where is Daddy?"  
She hurriedly put her skates on, and Li repeatedly rang his bikebell.  
"He wen't to Eriol-kun's home. Remeber not to stay late. Sakuri's wake is at 4:00."  
Nadeshiko almost fell over.  
"W...wake?"  
"Yes, its where we view her resting body before she is buried. Its...a mourning party."  
"I....dont' want to go."  
"But, you were her girlfriend. Don't you wish to say goodbye?"  
"I said goodbye already!"

Li rang his bell again. "You comeing , Nadeshiko??"  
"YEES!!! WAITAMINUTE!"

Sakura leaned back in her chair.  
"We will talk when you get home."

Nadeshiko bounded out the door.  
"USAGII!!!!!"  
He just smiled back.  
"Come on."  
"Where's Ihyou?"  
"She's preparing for the wake."  
Nadeshiko was silent.  
"You are attending, right?"  
"I dunno."

There was a long pause.

"Nadeshiko. Take your skates off and get on the bike."  
"Why?"  
"I don't think we're going to school today."  
"What?"  
Li grinned at her. She blushed. 

What was up with that?

Next:  
Li and Nadeshiko play hookey, only to end up revealing hidden feelings and emotions to one another. Eriol comes back to Syaoran for "Fatherly advice, " and the final stage of Syaoran's horror with his father is revealed. Sakuri's wake comes, finally, but why isn't Nadeshiko there? Or Li? Or Ihyou???  
ALL in the next chapter! 


	13. The Wake

Wake

Wake  
Fatherly Advice continuum  
chapter12

By Shirono

Eriol sat down in his dark purple armchair across from Syaoran.  
They sat, studying each other for a long time.  
They seemed to be having a converation without speaking a word. Syaoran studied Eriol's worn eyes. Slightly red. His pink face. His hair (which obviously hadn't been cut recently) was long and just touching his shoulders. Eriol stifled the prospect of letting out a huge sigh. Syaoran, as he studied, was clutching the arms of the chair a bit harder than her probably realized. His breath was quick, nervous. His shirt only half-buttoned.

It had been only a few years ago that Eriol had reminded him of the horror that was his father. Syaoran was jealous of Eriol. Syaoran wanted to have his children grow up happy and safe. To have the happy family he never did.   
Now, Syaoran didn't know what to think. Eriol's happy family life had crashed down on him.

What would he say?  
Syaoran came to tell him. To tell him that there were more kinds of unhappiness. That Eriol wasn't the only one who felt pain. To show him that at least, he had BEEN a father. Even if his daughter had left so suddenly.  
Syaoran wanted to tell him everything.

"Tell me about it," said Eriol suddenly.  
Syaoran blinked.  
The bastard.  
He had been reading his mind the whole time.  
Syaoran closed his eyes.  
And he recited the whole play.  
In his mind.  
'I dare you to keep up,' he thought.

Syaoran pushed his body up from the sword rack. He rubbed his hand on his shoulder, only to find he was bleeding there too. A tear ran down his cheek, but he wiped it away quickly.  
He stood up, but wavered. His ankle was in great pain. But his heart....was in more.  
He watched his father exit the training hall. He chased him (to the best of his ability) outside, where he stood watching him standing in front of the temple.  
Mr.Li looked much like Clow. More like his mother with long, black hair, to be exact. A long white temple dress, with all the chinese stitching in black. And those brown eyes that Syaoran himself had inherited.  
Syaoran made his way down the steps to the temple.  
"What do you want?" said his father coldly, not turning around.  
"I want...you to...."  
"You want what you can't have."  
Syaoran was silent. How could such a handsome, powerful man be so.....evil?  
"You will never have my acceptance."

"Why?" Syaoran asked, demandingly.  
He immediately rethought this, for that very word was what had brought upon his current injuries.

"Because you are weak, Xiao-Lang." His father replied, standing up.  
Syaoran shook his head, trying hard not to cry.  
His father took Syaoran's sword, still in his sons hand, and put the tip to his chest.

"I'll bet you can't do it. Thats how weak you are."

Syaoran clenched his teeth, and his grip aruond the sword handle.

"You dont have the heart to make someone hurt."

Thats right. He didn't. He didn't have the heart to see his mother get hurt when father told her that he would find a new wife , that he would take away thier home and belongings. That she would be stuck with five children. That he would get away with it.  
Syaoran didn't have the heart to see her hurt.

"Father..." he said, in a near growl, "I dont have the heart to hurt. But at least..."  
He put a slight pressure on the sword,   
"I have a heart."

With that, he ran the sword through the heart his father lacked.

~

"Usagi, where do you plan on taking me?" Nadeshiko asked, clutching his waist nervously as he rode down the street on his bike.  
"Oh, anywhere but here," he said, grinning.  
Nadeshiko wanted to be mad at him, but she kinda liked his adventurous nature. So she kept quiet about it.  
"Why?"  
"Because you aren't stopping me."  
They rode down the streets in silence for a while. It was still early.  
'you're crazy!' said a voice in his head.  
It was Ihyou.  
'AM NOT!' replied the Keroberos spirit from inside him.  
'you can't make Nadeshiko fall in love with YOU.'  
'who said I planned on MAKING her do anything.'  
'......'  
'I just wanna cheer her up.'

He stopped suddenly.  
"What?" asked Nadeshiko.  
He looked up. Her eyes followed.  
They were in a park.  
Cherry trees lining it.  
He motioned for her to get off the bike, and she obliged. He leaned the bike against the tree, and took her hand. They ran to the far end of the field, laughing heartily the whole time.

~

"Thank you, Syaoran, " Eriol said.  
"I hope...it...helped...somehow..." said Syaoran.  
"It helped you." Said Eriol.  
He was right, of course. Syaoran had wanted to get that story off of his chest for years.  
"How could I have such horrible decendants?" he asked.  
Syaoran looked up at him, irritated.  
"Nani?"  
"I meant Mr.Li, not you."  
Syaoran relaxed.  
Ihyou walked down the stairs and yawned, a silver-grey blanket in her hand.  
"Ihyou?" said Eriol, "What is it."  
She ran her fingers through her hair and dropped the blanket.  
"I have to go supervise a disaster," she said.  
"Ihyou!" Eriol yelled before she stepped out the door.  
"What?"  
"Be careful, or I wont forgive you, " he added, smiling.  
Ihyou smiled back, then went out and shut the door.

~  
Nadeshiko was running. Just running.  
Where?  
No where in particular.  
And it made her feel good.  
She looked over her shoulder.  
"Keep up, Usagi-kuuuuunnn!!!"  
LI chased her, but his legs weren't as fast as hers.  
Suddenly, she toppled. She rolled on the grass, laughing heartily.  
Li came to a skidding stop beside her, which turned out to be a...tripping stop...  
He landed with a 'plop' beside her.

"How do you feel, Nadeshiko?" he asked.  
She smiled at him. "I feel happy."  
"I'm glad, " he said, smiling. But it wasn't just a smile.  
Nadeshiko's heart skipped a beat.  
That was the same smile...the endearing, loving smile, that Sakuri always gave her.  
The one that said, "You're so loveable."  
"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly.  
"Y...yeah, why?"  
"Your face is all red."  
Nadeshiko sat up, quickly, feeling her face.  
She was blushing.  
"Nadeshiko...."  
"I...want to thank you."  
"For?"  
"For....making...me...happy.  
He said nothing in reply, but layed down on the grass with his hands behind his head.  
He loved Nadeshiko.  
As long as she was happy, he didn't need to subject her to any other feelings.

~

"The sad thing is," Eriol said, "is that I knew it was going to happen all along."  
"You...did?" asked Syaoran.  
"Yes. But I tried...not to believe it. I mean, here I am, the most powerful sorcerer in the world....who can't save his own daughter from the curse he created."  
Syaoran tilted his head, concernedly.  
"I'm really sorry, Eriol."  
"No, it isn't your fault. Sakuri my daughter as much as your daughter is yours."  
Syaoran nodded.  
"Its still...I mean...I want to believe that I'll wake up one morning...and Sakuri will run into my room to tell me....  
something like, 'Nadeshiko is taking me to the shore today' or 'I made a great video of the fair, come see!'"  
Eriol was crying, Syaoran noticed.  
Syaoran stood up and walked over to him.

He felt like he was watching the 7-year-old Syaoran right before his eyes. Crying.  
"I killed him! Daddy!"  
He put a hand on Eriol's shoulder.  
There was some thing in him that always envied Eriol. That wanted to be JUST like Eriol.  
Eriol...was now crying. He was human too. He knew what pain was. Everyone did. 

Now Syaoran remembered why the pain was hidden for all these years.  
Because he wasn't the only one who felt pain.  
Syaoran smiled, and reached down to hug Eriol.  
Eriol looked up, into nowhere, and smiled back.  
"Thank you," they both said simultaneously.

The best fatherly advice didn't always have to come from YOUR father.

~  
Ihyou sat in the cherry tree and watched as Nadeshiko snoozed. Her head was on Li-kun's chest, and he was sleeping as well. They looked peaceful in the sun like that.  
Ihyou growled.  
She thought for sure she wouldn't have to worry about Li falling for Nadeshiko.   
Nadeshiko always had Sakuri.  
SO Ihyou always had Li. To take her to school, to hang out with, to do homework with, and to fly around with when they got bored.  
Now Li was slipping into Nadeshiko's hands.  
And what would Ihyou do about it?  
She couldn't do anything.  
She just watched, and scowled.

Nadeshiko looked up into the sky.  
"Birds..." she said.  
"What?" asked Li, his eyes still closed.  
"Nothing..." she said. She wrapped her hands around Li's hand.  
He blushed, and smiled.  
"Li..."she said.  
"What is it?"  
"Is it time for the wake yet?"

~  
Eriol stood in front of Sakuri's coffin, with Syaoran's arm around his shoulder, and Tomoyo holding his hand.  
The children were an hour late.  
Touya and Yukito had just arrived, saying that Li had not come home from school.  
They added thier flowers to the coffin foot respectively.

~  
"Yeah, we're late," replied Li. "You still wanna go?"  
She leaned up, and hung her face over his.  
"Not really," she said.  
She leaned her face close to his, then veered to the side, and rested her face on his neck.  
Li blushed furiously, and lifted up a hand to run over her hair.  
She hugged him tight.

"Li-kun....I..."

"NO!"

Li and Nadeshiko looked up at Ihyou.  
"NO! No no no! He's supposed to be with ME! I'm Yue! He's Kero, you're the damned CLOWMISTRESS! You weren't created by CLOW! We were!" Tears were streaming down her face.  
"I can't stand it! Yue never gets ANYTHING she wants. She couldn't have Clow, she couldn't have Touya, and now she can't have Kero!"  
"Ihyou! Calm down!" yelled Li.  
"Its not my fault!" said Nadeshiko, clutching Li's hand.

Ihyou sighed and wiped her face.  
"I know....."  
Li stood up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry."

~  
Eriol sighed.  
"They aren't coming." he said.  
"Like HELL they aren't!" said Touya, standing up.  
Yukito grabbed Touya's shoulder and forced him back into his seat.  
"TEMper, Touya. Temper."  
Touya huffed. He TOLD his son to BE there.  
"I think they all have something more important they are attending to."

"Oh..." said Eriol, looking right into Yukito's mind.  
Yukito knew a little more than everyone else did.

Next:

The final chapter of "Fatherly advice". Syaoran, Touya, and Eriol make clear thier feelings for one another, as Nadeshiko, Li, and Ihyou declare thier true feelings.  
And the return on Meiling! And whoever she's bringing with her....  
  



	14. Fatherly Advice

last

Fatherly Advice  
The final Chapter   
#13  
By Shirono

For reader referance, Xiao Lang is the Chinese version of the name Syaoran.

"I don't think, " said Sakura, stepping into back seat of Eriol's van "That she planned on coming at all."  
"I suspected as much, Sakura-san," he replied.  
"But...why?" asked Syaoran, sitting next to his wife.  
Yukito and Touya climbed in the back. "Yeah, they were girlfriends, right?"  
Tomoyo got in the front seat next to Eriol. "I'll bet she wasn't ready."  
"Yeah." said Sakura.  
"Ready?" asked Syaoran.  
Eriol started the car.  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "Yeah. She new her girlfriend died, but, she didn't see the point in going to mourn some more."

Yukito agreed. "And I have a feeling she's getting over it right now with someone elses help."  
"Who?" asked Sakura, in the dark once again.  
"Who was that last person you saw her with?"  
"Li-kun." Sakura replied distantly.  
"The park, right Yukito?" asked Eriol, at a stoplight.  
"Yeah," he said.  
Eriol turned into the park parking lot.  
They all hurried out of the car.

~  
Ihyou had run away from Nadeshiko and Li. She sat at the base of a tree, holding her head, holding back tears.  
Yue never got what she wanted....  
She put her face in her hands and sobbed. She never imagined that Li would be taken away from her.  
Then there was a tap on her shoulder.  
She looked up at a smiling, black-haired chinese boy.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice thickly accented.  
"Uh...yeah..." she said, studying him.  
His black hair was medium length, and very clean and trim. He was wearing a stich up moss green shirt and black pants to match the stitching.  
"But you're crying."  
He had to be Li-kun's age, she thought.  
"NO, I'm fine, just a little, dissapointed."  
He sat down next to her. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
She smiled.  
Li-kun used to ask her that when she was sad.  
"Whats your name?" she asked.  
"Xiao-lang. Xiao-lang Li the second."  
She gasped. 'Syaoran?'  
"Funny, " he said," I'm named after a guy who isn't even my dad."

~

"Excuse me?"   
Nadeshiko looked up.  
"Y...yes?" she stared up into the dark eyes of a young woman, about her mothers age, with long....loooong black hair in buns. She looked Chinese.  
"Are you related to a Kinomoto?"  
Li stood up, "Meling-san!?"  
She grinned, "Keroberos?"  
She then turned to Nadeshiko "I am an old friend of Sakura Kinomotos. You must be related, right?"  
Nadeshiko nodded.

Talk about timing.  
"NADESHIKO!!!" Sakura yelled, running up to her daughter.  
She hugged her mother, and the rest of them came trailing behind.  
Syaoran stopped short.  
"MEILINNNGGGG!????"  
Meiling stood up and smiled. "Syaoran. Long time no see. You're mother says "hi" and "whenthehellyougonnacomeback?" "  
Syaoran laughed nervously.  
Sakura looked up. "It's YOU, Meilin! WAI!" Sakura hugged Meiling.   
Meiling looked at Nadeshiko.   
"Is this you'r daughter, Sakura?"  
"Yeah." she said, taking Syaoran's hand.  
"Ooooo..." she said, "Li-kun is a daaaaaddy!"  
Syaoran continued to laugh nervously.  
"And what about you, Meiling?" asked Tomoyo, "Have you any young ones of your own?"  
She sighed.  
"Yeah, um..." she turned.  
"....Xiao-kun*!?!?!? Where did you go?"  
*pron: SHOW-kun*

~  
Syaoran II looked up from the conversation he was having with Ihyou.  
"Ne, I think my mother is calling me. Come with me. I'm lonly."  
Ihyou nodded and let Syaoran II help her up. They ran tword the direction of the lady's voice.

They ran over to where there was quite the mass of people, along with his mother.  
Ihyou went over to her father and tugged on his shirt. "Papa, meet Syaoran Li the second, " she cooed, pointing to her new companion.  
He bowed."Ooooo, " cooed Meilin, "You've met my son already, have you?"  
She blushed and nodded.  
"He's named WHAT?" asked Syaoran Li the first.  
"Well..." said Meilin, tittering, "yeah, he has your name. And, since, well, we have the SAME last name, I...uh...just marked him off as the second, cause, well, you're the first."  
Syaoran II walked over to Syaoran I and bowed, then shook his hand.  
"I'm so pleased ot meet such a great warrior, Mr. Xiao Lang Li. Mother told me lots of great stories about you."  
Syaoran turned to MeiLing. "Great stories, heh?" he said.  
She giggled."Yeahhhhh...."

Nadeshiko and Li had already left the rest of the group and was sitting on a pair of swings off in the distance as the others talked. Ihyou and Syaoran 2 were sitting up in the branches of a cherry tree, as he told her about China.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were sitting on a blanket that they took from Eriol's car under a differant tree, giggling about thier husbands. Meiling didn't have one, actually, but never got married to Syaoran's father.

Eriol and Yukito had gone off to have tea somewhere. 

Syaoran was sitting on a grassy hill with Touya. It overlooked the playground and a little lake, on which the sun was setting.  
Syaoran sighed.  
"Touya-kun?" he finally said.  
"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you...that...I..."  
He stopped and looked down at the grass , rehearsing the lines in his head.  
"I love you. And...I wanted to thank you...for...."  
Touya looked intently at him.  
"for being...the closest thing to a father....that I...ever had..."  
He trailed off, and looked down at his feet.  
Touya suddenly put his arm around Syaoran's shoulder.  
"Hey, Syaoran..." tears were forming in his eyes, "Its....I....thanks..."  
Syaoran smiled at Touya. "I'm glad."  
Touya smiled back. "You know, you've been a great son."  
Syaoran laughed, hugging Touya suddenly.  
"The best fatherly advice, " he said through tears, "is the advice that you dont even have to tell. The advice that a father never gave me, but left me, to learn from someone like you."

Finally. All ends met. All conflicts resolved. All secrets revealed.  
Fathers made.

Enjoy.  
-Shirono  
  



End file.
